Found
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Sequel to Interrogation. Its been two days since the interrogation room scene, and the little girl has been found. Although the girl's alive, this case once again pushes Sara over the edge, and Grissom's there to catch her. GSR


They had found her. Locked in a small, dark closet in a cabin in the woods, they had found her. As Paramedics rushed her to the hospital the CSI's were scoping the area, doing what they do best, following the evidence.

They had found her. They said they would. She said she would. She promised herself that she would find this little girl and she did. Then why did she feel so lousy. Was it because her father had left her to die? That he had mentally, physically, and sexually abused this little girl? Was it because this case, this little girl reminded her a lot of herself at that age? Sara shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. _Cool it Sidle. You found the girl! Give yourself a pat on the back! You have the father too, don't forget that._

She was startled by a hand on her shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" Looking into his eyes, she saw concern and compassion. How she loved those baby blue eyes.

She attempted a weak smile. "Yeah. I uhhhh just need to get some air." Getting up, she walked out door and a little ways into the trees. There she found a tree stump to sit on. Sitting down, tears softly rolled down her cheeks.

Grissom saw the pain in her eyes, and saw her leave. Thinking that she shouldn't really be alone right now, he followed her. His heart broke when he saw her weeping on the tree stump. It had been 2 days since the interrogation with the little girls father. Stupidly, he had let Sara to the interrogation by herself. When the father got under her skin and got rough, Sara had lost her nerve and almost shot the guy right there in the room. But Grissom had got to her on time. He had saved her from the suspect …… and from herself. What he had done there had been the first progressive step in their warped relationship. But things were defiantly improving, and on a normal day, Grissom and Sara would have felt like the happiest couple in the world. But not today.

Standing behind her, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "Shhh Sara don't cry. Everything's gonna be alright. We found the girl….. alive. She's safe, and her dad's been arrested and will soon be charged. You should be proud. You did it!"

She shrugged out of his arms and turned to face him, with a tear-streaked face. "No Grissom. Yeah so she's alive. But later on in life she have wished otherwise." She shook her head has more tears started to form. "You don't understand Griss. Yeah her body will heal, but her mind won't." She stopped to wipe at a stray tear and her body shuddered slightly. "Nightmares. She'll be plagued with nightmares for the rest of her life. She'll also be ashamed. So ashamed of what happened to her. What her father did to her while stay with her ….haunt her for the rest of her life. It'll impact every part of life ….especially her relationships with other people." At this, Sara blushed slightly and turned away from Grissom.

"Sara. I know what she went through …. I know what you went through as a child, and although I can't personally relate, I can sympathize…. And I can care." He gently pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in his protective arms. Pulling her close to him, he rested his chin upon her head, and softly rubbed her back. "Honey I love you, and I will help you get through this I promise."

She sniffed and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you to Gris." She snuggled against his chest, seeking comfort from the pain of the case. "But what about the girl? What are we going to do about here?"

He cupped her face in his hands. "Are you sure you're capable of examining her?"

She placed her hands on top of his. "I can do it Grissom. I have to do it. But……but…." She broke down again into tears. "Please…..stay with me. Don't leave me there by myself. I hate hospitals. They remind me of….of…."

Wiping away her tears with his hands he placed his lips on hers, delivering a slow, fiery, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, the two broke apart for air. Leaning his forehead against hers he whispered to her, "Sara Sidle, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, and I will be there to comfort you whenever you need it. And if that means, staying by your side, or holding your hand, while we examine the little girl in the hospital, then I'm willing to do so. Sara I love you. I want you to always remember that, when you have a tough case. Remember that no matter what crap you see or have to go through during shift, that when you get home, I'll always be there to kiss away your pain, and to hold you in my arms, during your nightmares. I love you Sara….I love you."

Kissing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Grissom….I love you too. Always."

**FIN**


End file.
